


Pissember Day 1

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Pissember 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Omorashi, One Shot, Pissember, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Short, Short One Shot, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: If you enjoyed this, feel free to comment with any requests for Pissember. I can't promise I will get to them, but I will try.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Pissember 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Pissember Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katambrosius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/gifts).



“Did you have trouble sleeping last night?”

Yuri scowled as the pig’s eyes raked him up and down, probably taking full note of his hunched frame and bloodshot eyes. His hood was pulled over his messy hair, and as if all of that wasn’t obvious enough, he was clutching a double-size energy drink and sipping it slowly. He never slept well the night before a competition, but his rival didn’t need to know that.

“Fuck off,” he hissed. “I’m _fine_.”

Yuuri shrugged, placing his earbuds back in and continuing with his stretches. 

Warm ups were in twenty minutes, and Yuri hadn’t even started stretching yet. He was laden on the locker room floor, head heavy with exhaustion. He chugged some more of his Monster and hoped that it would wake him up some. He was performing first today; he was in his costume already, and his hair and makeup would have to be done right after the ten minute break they had after warming up.

Sluggishly, Yuri managed to start stretching between swigs of his drink. Ten minutes had passed before he knew it, and soon Yakov was shouting at him to get his skates on and do something with his hair. Yuri didn’t fail to notice how Yuuri eyed him up as he did so, looking at him with that stupid look of _pity_ that he wore so well.

The sloppy ponytail that he threw his hair into did nothing to hide the tangles he failed to brush through before running out the door, but Yuri knew he couldn’t have his hood up during warm ups. He was lucky Yakov let him get away with wearing his sweatshirt at all. Before heading out to the rink, Yuri chugged the last of his Monster and crushed the can at the middle, tossing it into the locker room trash can.

Yuri never did any jumps during warm ups, and today was no different. He used to argue with Yakov, begging his coach to let him do them, but today, he was grateful. He was just too exhausted to exert the extra energy, even as the buzz of the energy drink began to give some feeling to his limbs. It also began to give feeling to another region, and Yuri belated remembered the effect that energy drinks had on his bladder. Oh well. He had ten minutes in between warm ups and his performance; he could go to the toilet then.

It would have been that simple, if Yakov wasn’t up his ass the second he stepped off the ice. Yuri stuck his headphones into his ears as Yakov lectured him about his sloppy warm ups, about not getting enough sleep, about sitting up all night on his “Instagram and Snapbacks”. He didn’t bother to correct his coach, but turned his music up louder. He would sneak off to the bathroom after getting his hair and makeup done.

Lilia yanked at his hair as she brushed it, though Yuri was sure it wasn’t intentional. They only had eight minutes left before Yuri had to be on the ice, and Lilia had to get both his hair and makeup done, then get him back to the ice, which was a two minute walk. She was under a time crunch.

Yuri, however, was under his own time crunch. He checked his phone obsessively, noting the minutes passing by too quickly for his bladder's liking. He shifted uncomfortably as Lilia swatted his hand away from his phone and lifted his face to start his makeup.

"Lilia," he began, taking out his earbuds.

"Stop moving!" She hissed. "If you move, I'll have to redo it."

He knew she was right, but he also knew that he had no chance of using the toilet before performing if he kept his mouth shut.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he blurted out, cheeks heating beneath the foundation brush.

Lilia sighed. "There won't be time," she told him. "You need to be on the ice in three minutes." 

Yuri's bladder felt like a heavy boulder inside his abdomen, and he winced at the mere thought of launching himself into the air with that rock holding him down.

"I'll be quick," he muttered as she finally pulled away from his face. When he cracked his eyes open, she was giving him a genuinely sympathetic look.

"You'll have to hold it. You can go right after."

Before Yuri could protest, he was being hauled up by Yakov and pulled out of the locker room. On the way out, he saw Yuuri giving him that same pitying look, and Yuri wanted to crawl into a hole and die when he realized that Yuuri must have heard the entire conversation.

The cold air made him shiver as Yakov took his sweatshirt, and Yuri couldn't help but march in place as he was announced. Thankfully, Yakov helped him out of his skate guards, so at least he didn't have to bend down.

His bladder jostled with every motion he made. With the spotlight on him, Yuri became not only hyper aware of his performance, but also of his other movements. His legs felt like jelly under the weight of his aching torso.

His first jump sequence came quicker than Yuri would have liked. He sucked in a sharp breath as he launched himself into the air, barely managing to get in enough rotations. He landed on wobbly legs, groaning as he felt a dribble escape his cock. The force of his landing had taken even more out on his bladder than anticipated. He didn't dare look down at his crotch.

He was more prepared for the second jump combination. The first jump was stiff but he landed it, and the second, he dropped from a triple to a double. At least he didn't feel another warm dribble in his underwear.

His step sequence was the sloppiest it had ever been, and Yuri felt his face burning with shame. He silently hoped that no one watching realized what was wrong. It was bad enough that Lilia and the pig knew.

Yuri's bladder was screaming at him by the time he got to his spins. With each rotation, the liquid inside of him sloshed around, and Yuri clenched with all his might to try and stop it from slipping out.

His third jump was a quad salchow, a jump he could do in his sleep. On the third rotation, Yuri felt a hot gush of liquid between his legs, and he lost his focus completely. He came crashing down, more focused on stopping his treacherous bladder leakage that trying to save his landing. He stayed on the ice for a moment too long, a weak stream hissing from his crotch and snaking down his left leg. This was bad.

Yuri recovered, barely, and continued his routine. He had one more jump sequence, and he wasn't sure that he could manage it without disgracing himself all over the ice. Yuri held on as well as he could, clenching his muscles with all his might. His hand twitched, tempted to grab his dick and hold on for dear life. He resisted, and steeled himself as he sped up for his jumps.

A steady stream started between the two jumps, but Yuri kept going. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he landed, still peeing, and the rink blurred around him. He still had to finish his routine. He couldn't compromise his score.

His energy drink continued to slowly leak out of him as he finished his last moves, soaking both his legs. No amount of clenching stopped the flow, which was coming in a steady gush of hot spurts that felt heavenly. 

He stood in his finishing pose for no more than half a second before rushing off the ice, painfully aware of the pale yellow trail following behind him. The crowd was silent. Yuri wanted to die.

"Yuratchka, it's okay."

No amount of Yakov's soothing would fix this. Yuri was painfully aware of the piss squelching in his skates as Lilia helped him into his skate guards, and he cringed. His bladder still wasn't empty, but the flow had stopped for the time being.

"I'm sorry," Lilia apologized as they started back towards the locker room. "I didn't know it was an emergency."

Yuri pulled away from them in the hallway, heading towards the toilets instead. Though his costume was already soaked, he could at least spare himself the humiliation of finishing the job in it.

Inside the locked stall, Yuri released an impossible amount of urine still. He wasn't sure how his lithe frame had held so much, but it was clear from the Monster. He should have known better. He should have-

"Yurio?"

He flushed before slamming his hand against the stall door. "Fuck off, pig."

Yuuri slowly pushed his skate bag under the stall door, and Yuri relaxed the slightest bit.

"Do you have everything you need in there?" He asked, unperturbed.

Yuri sighed, unzipping the bag. "I… I don't know," he admitted. He knew he had fresh clothes. No underwear, but he could free ball for the afternoon. He had no idea what to do with his costume and skates.

As if reading his mind, Yuuri offered, "I can bring you a couple plastic bags. For anything that's… wet."

Yuri's cheeks burned. "Shut up," he hissed.

"I didn't mean…" Yuuri tried again, even quieter. "I puked all over myself at a competition once."

Yuri snickered. "Yeah, when you were ten?"

"I was eighteen."

"Oh." Yuri began unlacing his skates, cringing at how wet and acidic the laces were.

"Anxiety," Yuuri explained with a chuckle. "It was right after I performed. I had to text Phichit to bring me clothes and stuff…"

"Sorry," Yuri mumbled halfheartedly.

"The point is," Yuuri told him. "I know how to clean up gross messes, and I'm not going to laugh at you. I know what it's like, okay?"

Yuri peeled his soaked costume from his body, shivering before being left with a sticky feeling on his skin below the torso. 

"Thanks."

"I'll go get those bags. I'll be right back."

By the time he came back, Yuri was fully dressed in his leggings, shirt, sweatshirt, and sneakers. Aside from his lack of underwear and socks, and the stickiness of his crotch and legs, he felt relatively normal.

"Here you go."

Yuri grabbed the plastic shopping bags that Yuuri held under the door, hastily shoving his costume, underwear, and socks in one and his skates in the other. He shoved both bags in his duffel, zipping it back up.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem."

Yuri waited, but Yuuri didn't leave. He wasn't going to, Yuri realized, until he saw that Yuri was okay. Sighing, he unlatched the stall door and opened it.

Yuuri was leaning against the tile wall waiting for him, and he offered a weak smile when Yuri emerged. "Do you need anything else?"

Yuri laughed bitterly. "A time machine?"

"Well, I can't help with that one." Yuuri began walking to the door, but Yuri was slow to follow behind.

"Is the press out there?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Yakov took care of them, don't worry. They won't bother you."

Yuri groaned. Though relieved, in more ways than one, he worried about what excuses Yakov had given on his behalf.

"Lilia is waiting out back to take you home. You probably don't want to see anyone."

The hall was blissfully empty, as promised. Yuri started towards the back exit, nodding.

"Thanks," he repeated.

"What are friends for?" Yuuri asked, taking off in the other direction.

"Hey, pig!" Yuri shouted as he reached the back door.

Yuuri spun around, cocking his head to the side.

"You better fucking get first today since I couldn't!"

Yuuri grinned, waving. "See you tomorrow, Yuri."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, feel free to comment with any requests for Pissember. I can't promise I will get to them, but I will try.


End file.
